I'll See You in Hell
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: A short story about a girl who made a contract with Enma Ai. My first fic from the anime. When I wrote this, I was only on episode 7 and that was two days ago. xD Now I'm episode 20 first season.


I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes and my cheeks were bruised with black. My bare body was filled with scratches, cuts and scars. My step father has done it…again. He got himself drunk and ended up abusing me in his drunken rampages. He beats me and my mother up. I despise him. I can never forgive the pain and suffering he puts me and my mother through. If only there was a way to rid of him.

"_There is this Hell Correspondence that only shows up at midnight. You type the name of the person you hate and Hell Girl will appear in your room, requesting that you make a contract with her."_

Were the words I heard a couple students say as they walked past me.

_Hell Girl….._

Perhaps she can…?

I shook my head. What they said was probably a rumor.

I lied on my bed after dressing myself in short and a tank top. I quickly glanced at my clock to read 11:59. My heart was racing as I contemplated on whether I should check it out. I jumped out of my bed and sat at my desk. I woke up my computer from its hibernation and typed in the website address. The exact moment my clock hit midnight, it appeared. The website was purely black with the words "_Your bitterness I repel."_ written across the page. I went by on impulse and typed the name of my step father in the space below and pressed enter. The page went black and my computer was shut off. Soon after, my room was embraced by the pitch black of darkness, except from the light outside my window. I felt a weird presence, o I quickly turned my body around the meet glowing crimson red eyes. Shocked, I pushed back on my chair. There were a young girl with red red eyes, a woman with long black hair, an old man and a guy who looks about my age with his black hair covering his left eye. Shocked, I pushed back on my chair.

"You're….Hell Girl…?" I accidently asked out loud.

"You summoned me…My name is Enma Ai" She told me in a whisper.

"Wanyūdō..." She added in another whisper.

"Hai, M'lady.." said the old man.

And he disappeared.

She held out her hand and in her palm was a voodoo doll made of straw. Tied around its neck was a red ribbon. I stared at it oddly, but took it out of her hand anyways.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie that red string. If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a covenant with me. The one you seek revenge upon, shall be taken immediately to Hell." She elucidated to me in her soft, whisper of a voice.

I nodded my head, acknowledging her that I understand fully what she said. I held onto the red string, about to untie it, when she continued.

"However, if I deliver your vengeance, I must have you make restitution with me."

"Restitution?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, you soul shall fall into the pit of Hell." She told me.

"Your spirit shall wander forever in pain and suffering" said the woman.

"Never knowing paradise." said the young man.

My eyes dilated as I was taken by complete surprise. Was she serious? Now, I hesitated. Was my soul worth my step father's life? I looked up, to see that she disappeared.

"_The rest us up for you to decide…"_

Her soft voice echoed throughout my room.

I lied back on my bed, raising the doll up towards the ceiling as I stared at it attentively. I was still unsure of I was to go through with it or not. My step father is trash and my mom and I would be better without him. He doesn't work, all he does is go to bars and get drunk. The front door slamming caused me to quickly hide the doll under my pillow. I already knew it was my stepfather. He would always come home drunk at about midnight. He was so worthless. I heard stumbled footsteps as it made its way to my bedroom door. He banged on it as hard as he can for about a few minutes, before I decided to open it. Immediately when I opened my door, he smacked me across the face with his fist. I staggered backwards, holding my face, trying to soothe the pain. I bit my bottom lip as I glared daggers at him.

"Stupid bitch, what took you so long to open the door? When I knock, I want you to open it immediately. You're such a worthless cunt."

I adverted my eyes away from him and towards the wall next to me. I felt him grab my chin tightly, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Look at me when I talk you, bitch." He said as he slapped me in my face again.

This time it was harder, which caused me to spit out some blood on the floor.

"I hate you, I loathe you, I despise you..." He mumbled in my face, as he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up.

"The feelings mutual, you lowlife, shitbag, bastard." I replied to him.

He smacked me again.

"Don't you talk back to me! I'm your father and you will respect me."

"No you're not. You're my stepfather. I don't think of you as family, just some trash my mom picked up off the street and took in." I spat in his face.

He kneed me in my stomach. He grabbed my hair, pulling me up roughly and throwing me against my wall. I cried out as a sharp pain embraced my back as it hit the wall roughly. He spat on me, before he walked out of my room, slamming my door and the front door downstairs shut. I leaned against the wall he threw me on and pushed my body off it. I crawled into my bed and grabbed the doll, Ai gave me. My body trembled as I glared at the doll, imagining my stepfather.

"Bastard…I'll see you in Hell!"

Without hesitation, I untied the string off the doll. Strong and vicious breeze forced open my window, making the doll fly out in its wind current. I ended up closing my eyes, trying to block out all the wind away from my eyes. When I opened them, all that was left was the red string, which rested upon the palm of my right hand. I did it. I officially made the contract with Enma Ai.

"_I hear and will deliver your vengeance…."_ said an eerie dark, male voice.

I felt that a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders and I ended up resting, completely serene.

The next day, my mom didn't question about the disappearance of Ryoji, my stepfather. She seemed relieved and ecstatic that he was gone and I felt even more joyed. Now, I and my mother can finally enjoy our life in peace and serenity. Before I left for school, I stared at my reflection again in my mirror. On my chest was a black seal. After making a contract with Hell Girl, my soul is now theirs to take, when I die. To be honest, I believe it was worth it. I can live my full life now without the constant pain Ryoji gave me. I know I will now go to Hell, but I still regret nothing. For the first time in a while, a smile graced my lips as I stared at my reflection.


End file.
